All Was Well
by OreozFox
Summary: The impending birth of Bumi's new sibling resurfaces some of his insecurities about being a nonbenders. How will he feel when he meets the baby for the first time? One-shot.


**This story is dedicated to my best friend, whose birthday is today. Happy birthday!**

* * *

During a dim evening on Air Temple Island, two boys sat outside, looking out at the pinkish clouds. The older of the two was thirteen-year-old Akioh, the oldest child of Sokka and Suki. Beside him sat his cousin, nine-year-old Bumi. Their sisters played nearby.

The children were anticipating the arrival of Aang and Katara's third child, and Akioh was looking far more excited than the morose Bumi, the baby's actual brother.

"Would you stop bouncing your leg like that?" Bumi snapped.

Akioh's fidgeting slowed, then stopped. He blinked up at Bumi, ready to retort, but stopped himself. _He's probably more nervous than I am._ Instead, he smiled. "So, Bumi, do you think it's gonna be a baby brother or sister?"

"I dunno. Let's just hope Dad gets his little Airbender this time around." Bumi glanced over at his cousin. "Do you remember when I was born?"

"Yes." Akioh said, although he really didn't. "And I'm sure Uncle Aang didn't mind that you weren't an Airbender."

"He'll sure mind this time." Bumi let his head fall back against the wooden post with a soft thud. "If this baby's not an Airbender, it won't be much of an Air Temple Island anymore, now will it? Worst-case scenario, it'll be another darn nonbender."

"Ouch."

Bumi frowned, feeling guilty. "Not you, Akioh. It's not the same with you. Both of your parents are nonbenders, and at least you're good at other things… You know, to make up for it." His frown deepened. "I'm the Avatar's kid. You'd think I'd be cool or something."

Akioh was taken aback. "But… but… Uncle Aang didn't _say _all those things to you, did he?"

Bumi sighed heavily. "No… Of course he didn't. I said them… in my mind."

Before Akioh could reply, Sokka's voice came from somewhere inside the house. "Baby's here!" he announced.

Akioh nearly tripped in his haste to get inside, anxious to meet his new little cousin. Bumi took his time, doing his best to act uninterested, nearly being knocked over by his and Akioh's sisters in the process.

"So, how is the little guy?" Akioh asked as soon as he met up with his mother in the hallway.

Suki smiled. "Bumi, Kya, you two have a new baby brother. His name is Tenzin. Come and I'll take you to see him, but you must stay quiet." And with that, she led them to the room where Aang and Katara were.

Bumi nervously shuffled inside as Suki opened the door for him. Inside, Aang was sitting on the side of the bed with his arms supporting Katara as she cradled a little bundle to her chest. Katara was the first to notice the children peeking inside and gave a tired smile, motioning them over. Kya hurried over, clambering onto the bed and lightly bouncing in place, excitedly whispering 'baby, baby' over and over. Akioh put a supportive hand on Bumi's back as he passed by.

Bumi sat on the other side of the bed, glancing up at his mother. He frowned. She looked as if she had been crying. "Did it hurt, Mom?"

"Yes, it did." Katara said honestly. "But I didn't mind it once I got to see my baby. It was the same with you and Kya when you were born."

Bumi hummed in reply, looking curiously down at his new brother. The baby had a little tuft of dark hair stop his head and skin that looked as pink and delicate as a seashell. Little Tenzin squirmed slightly in his mother's arms, giving a little whimper before sleepily opening his eyes to look back at Bumi.

"This is Bumi, Tenzin." Katara murmured, stroking Tenzin's hair and gently turning him so Bumi could get a better look. She laughed lightly as Kya impatiently craned her neck to look at Tenzin. Aang smiled and picked Kya up to help her see. "And there's your sister, Kya."

Tenzin cooed and gave a small smile to his siblings, as if he understood. Akioh watched as Bumi's sullen expression shifted to his own smile as he let Tenzin grip one of his fingers.

The evening drew on with more smiles and laughter, celebrating Aang's second son coming into the world. Tenzin was passed around from one set of loving arms to the next. Suki wistfully recalled when her children were as tiny as Tenzin was, thus giving Sokka ideas. Everyone laughed as Sokka made all manner of faces at Tenzin, although Sokka was only trying to get a laugh out of Tenzin. Bumi made a bet with his uncle that he could get Tenzin to laugh much quicker, but neither one of them managed to best each other. The proud smile never left Aang's face, something Katara noted with happiness. Eventually Tenzin got fussy and was only comforted when somebody handed him back to Katara and she held him close. Coming into the world was a most exhausting ordeal, and right now he only wanted to rest. Katara was also very tired, and as evening became night, the happy family drew back to give the mother and child some time to rest.

All was peaceful. All was quiet. All was well.


End file.
